


Something's Missing from My Heart

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin isn't usually socially awkward, but Hanji is a difficult person to hold a coherent conversation with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Missing from My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/gifts).



~ Something's Missing from My Heart ~

He doesn't realize until after the words are already out of his mouth that perhaps "Isn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?" is not the best way to start this conversation.

"Who, me?" she asks, nonplussed.

He sighs. "Yes, you. Who else would I be talking to?"

She finally looks up from her book and sees that they are the only two people left in the dining hall. Her plate is still half full but she got too caught up in what she was reading and her brain overrode her stomach in terms of needing to be fed.

"Not really, no," she says, answering his first question. "Why? Did someone tell you that I wanted to talk to you?"

"No." He is starting to think that this was a bad idea, but he presses on anyway, "I just thought it was strange that you haven't yet asked me about how it felt to have my arm eaten by a titan."

Her shocked expression is almost comical.

"That would be very rude and insensitive of me," she replies. "Wait, are you saying I'm a rude and insensitive person?"

He sighs again. If he were Levi, he would tell her that yes she was indeed that type of person and he would take this opportunity to remark on her poor hygiene as well. But he isn't Levi, and if he's going to take a chance and risk insulting her, then he'll do it in his own way.

He wraps his good arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side. She is surprised at first, but relaxes against him as he begins to speak.

"I _want_ to talk about it," he explains. "And I thought you would be the one person who would be interested in hearing about it."

"Well," she says, "you definitely came to the right person, then."

~end~


End file.
